Tenga Law
Tenga Law is an S class mage of the Griffin Wing guild. Tenga is a very powerful mage being one of the five mages of Griffin Wing sent out every year to compete in the Kingdom of Seven's Grand Magic Games. He alongside fellow s class mages of Griffin Wing, Tsutisumi Takara, Takumi Kyoya, Itachi Sawada, and Kisame Squalo competes in the tournament and for the past 3 years have made Griffin Wing the number one guild in Seven. Apperance Tenga is a fairly tall person almost being six feet tall. He usually works out a lot and seems to be on the pretty boy side. Some would say that he is a chick magnet Tenga has a fairly long black hair reaching down to his neck at most and reddish purple eyes. Aside from being a prettyboy he is very muscular having abs and being ripped. Personality Tenga was born with a nice and happy personality. He, since a child got along with every single person that wanted to be his friends. Tenga is one of the very few people in the world that would never get mad at anything whatsoever. He always keeps a calm and cool personality, While being calm and cool he, most of the time would act like a prankster. Aside from being all that he is also noted to be having the brightest mind of his generation knowing many about magic, martial arts, and strategy. History Tenga was born on a rainy day on May 24, He, as one of the very few people in the magic world was born with an enormous amount of magic. Since his magic source was so large his parents have gotten him a magic trainer at the age of 5. As a child his trainer said that he has what it takes to be one of the greatest mage that had ever walked the path of magic. At the age of 12 he has mastered everything his trainer has taught even able to defeat his trainer Yamato as well. From that day onward the two of them have split ways and visits each other once a year in the kingdom of Fiore where Yamato lives. At the age of 13 Tenga and his family have moved to a new city in Seven where there he met Robert Navone. Like Tsutisumi he came into the gym to increase his chances of being the greatest mage ever. Quicky, eight years have passed by. During those eight years he has master the art of the eight limbs, also known as Muay Thai. From that gym he became friends with 4 great mages just like him named; Tsutisumi, Takumi, Kisame, and Itachi. Relationship Rose Kuchiki: Rose is probably the best person Tenga gets along with. There age is very close to one another therefore it is easy to communicate. In Rose's past he used to fight in a tournament called ROC. With the ROC experience he used to share it with Tenga. Whenever training Tenga came up it seems like he was teaching him specially, Robert Navone: Robert is Tenga's muay thai coach since he was a 12 years old. Training him seven days a week they grew a great bond together. Others at the gym said they were like father and son always getting along and knowing how to make each other cheer up. Tenga always looked up to Rob and will always love him to thick and thin. Tsutisumi Takara: Tsutisumi's reltionship with one another is rather a special one. As the first of the five s class mages that has been with Rob was these two. In their youth they were always having fun with each other. Rob had said as a child they used to battle each other constantly to see who was better, but Rob said there rivalship was very peculiar, Everytime they would fight it always ended with a draw. Recentyl however they have not fought one another for at least five years but instead work as a team. Takumi Kyoya: Takumi's relationship with Tenga is very weird. They are very close friends with each other and care for one another. There relationsip is mainly about who has better techniques. Takumi is known for having a weakeness and dislike in illusions since a child, so Tenga always uses his illusion magic to mess with him whenever. Even though Tenga used to mess with him they turn out to be very close friends. Rei Gremory: Rei's relationship with Tenga is that she is his younger cousin on his mom side. Therefore they do not share a same last name. When Rei followed Takumi to the gym she ended up staying with Tenga for the time being. Even though Tenga is not that much older than her he still took care of her like a younger sister. Magic and Abilities Reality Illusion Magic: this is a caster type spell which allows the user to create anything that comes to mind into something that is reality. This magic is very like the Arc of Ebodiment magic but very different as well. Clearly this magic is considered very powerful and deadly. According to Tenga himself the power of this magic mainly resides to the user's imagination. This form of magic has three levels the first level is just being an illusion, second level is where the pain starts to feel physical not mental anymore, and level three is where the reality becomes real and the things being done is real. From Tenga himself, he has concluded that this magic is powerful but the weakness is the more you want the illusion to have different powers the more magic is need to create and use it. *'Crow Destruction': This is Tenga's strongest spell where he form a large group of crows. The crows first Katekyo-hitman-reborn-3217705.jpg|Crow Destruction 830px-Susanoo.JPG|Ancient Soldier 830px-Itachi's Genjutsu.PNG|Brain Corrupton will attack the opponent by eating the opponent away. Whenver the crows are seemed to be killed it duplicates and continue to attack. At any given point Tenga has the ability to have these crows explode like a bomb. *'Crow Body': This is a magic spell used when Tenga is attacked and has enought time to react he will replace his body with a body made of illusions crows. This spell is mainly used to cast Crow Destruction at the beginning of the battle. *'Ancient Soldier': This spell is where Tenga creates a real illusion of a giant skeleton wrapped around armor and is uesd for offense. This soldiers carries a shield that is said to be able to relfect anything that comes projecting at it. Also, this soldier carries a gourd that shoots out a fire sword that has the ability to seal things away. *'Brain Corruption': This is one of Tenga's strongest magic spell where the opponent is taken into a world filled of torture. In this world, Tenga is considered to be god, having to ability to do whatever he wants. Most of the time in this world Tenga keeps the person locked up against a wall and starts to mess around. To people who have endure the torture in this magic spell they said that in reality only one second have passed but in that world 3 days have went by. *'Kirin The Mythical Creature': Kirin is the name of a creature that Tenga creates using his illusion magic. This creature has the ability over lightning magic and is said to have an extremely hard skin that is suppose to be able to reflect piercing spells. *'Dragon's Feast': This magic spell is where Tenga summons illusion dragons that catches his opponent and starts to tear there body apart. Depending on whch level Tenga uses this spell the more it seems to be reality. *'Shingen The Legendary Warrior': Shingen is the legendary warrior Tenga created through illusions. This warror is a fake warrior that carries a staff and weilds it as a weapon like the ancient days back in china. Some would say that Shingen is a samurai, *'Minato The Huntsmen': Minato is a warrior Tenga created that carries his main weapon; a bow. For the few people who had went up against this warrior they said that Minato is very accurate and seems to never miss not even by an inch. *'Bullet Car': This magic spell is used when Tenga uses level 3 illusions. Bullet Car is a little car that shoots around like a bullet. In the front of the car there is one dagger sticking out of the front. Usually, Tenga makes eight at a time when he attacks the opponent Immense Agility: A trained mage being taught in the art of Muay Thai he posses very high agility. Almost fighting hand to hand without ever losing balance. Even while dodging his agility level his quick like lightning, To Tenga dodging attacks are very easy to do. Whenever fighting while other people watch they think that to evade others attack is very easy can be done at all times. With Tenga moving that smoothly he clearly has immense agility. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: A trained mage both taught into the art of magic and muay thai. Muay Thai is a very popular martial arts stlye based around the moves of the eight limbs. Having trained in Muay Thai for eight years his reflexes are amazing fast and striking stlye is flawless. When Tenga fights people call it an art due to the fact that mages must use magic and he can defeat them with just his strength, endurance, mental capabilites, and his eight limbs. Immense Magical Power: Tenga posses a great amount of magical power. He is one of the very few people in the magic world that can form a magical aura around his body whenever he releases his full power. A testament to his great amount of magic power is that when he uses magic spells that require an enormous amount of magic that normal mages would faint from doing he still seems normal without a sign of tiredness. Keen Intellect: Aside from his great powers physically he is considered to be a very bright person. Tenga is known to be the smartest person in his generation having no ther mind be able to be considered on the same level as his. *'Knowledge': Tenga, one of the very few people that knows almost a little of every single magic there is. Most of the time when he sees a magic he can pinpoint all the weakness and knows how the magic work as all time. Mental Capabilites: If asked around many people said that fighting is not just all physical. The main part is mentally. Through years of training Tenga has trained his mind to stay calm and relax through hard conditions. Therefore he has mental capabilites of a mage.